Wireless networks are telecommunications networks that use radio waves to carry information from one node in the network to one or more receiving nodes in the network. Wired communication can also be used in portions of a wireless network, such as between cells or access points. Cellular telephony is characterized by the use of radio cells that provide radio coverage for a geographic area, with multiple cells arranged to provide contiguous radio coverage over a larger area. The first generation of wireless telephone technology used analog mobile phones in which analog information signals were transmitted. As technology progressed a second generation (2G) of wireless service was introduced. In 2G systems, digital information signals were used to modulate a carrier. Such networks that were upgraded to handle higher-speed packet data in networks referred to as 2.5G and 3G networks. The next evolution is 4G technology, which is referred to as long term evolution-system architecture evolution (LTE-SAE) and uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) technology.
Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment). One benefit that users of such applications can obtain is the ability to connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication technology. Current wireless communication systems use either, or a combination of, circuit switching and packet switching in order to provide mobile data services to mobile devices. Generally speaking, with circuit-based approaches, wireless data is carried by a dedicated (and uninterrupted) connection between the sender and recipient of data using a physical switching path. Packet-based approaches, on the other hand, do not permanently assign transmission resources to a given session, and do not require the set-up and tear-down of physical connections between a sender and receiver of data. In general, a data flow in packet-based approaches is divided into separate segments of information or packets. The data flow may include a number of packets or a single packet.
Another aspect gaining interest and prominence is the ability to provide seamless Internet video traffic to mobile users. Internet video traffic currently takes up a significant portion of all the consumer traffic. More importantly, it is likely to account for a much bigger portion of the consumer traffic in near future. Demands for Internet video has only been increasing since it has become available to the consumers. This means that the existing networks would likely become overloaded with the ever increasing video traffic.
Overview
This disclosure relates to systems, methods, and logic encoded in one or more tangible media for generating a response to a request for video content including dynamically processed video content. In one embodiment, a video processing server including a memory capable of storing data and a processor is disclosed. The processor is configured for using the data such that the video processing server can receive a request redirected from a gateway for a video content, wherein the request is redirected by the gateway based on information contained in the request and wherein the information contained in the request includes control data used for an optimal delivery of the video content. The processor is further configured for using the data such that the video processing server can send the redirected request to a content provider identified in the request, receive the requested video content from the content provider, and generate a response to the request by modifying the video content based on the control data.